Today, more than ever, pets travel with their masters. Going for a walk with one's pet is a joy for both master and the pet. Oftentimes, dogs among other pets, travel by car and air and are allowed to stay in motels and hotels in ever increasing numbers. It is believed that a leash that folds easily and fits in a small area in the master's suit case is very desirable for a morning or afternoon walk while on vacation.
While there have been leashes, such as dog leashes that use a swiveling connection to hold more than one leash connection such as US Pat. No. 4879972, to Crowe, none of the prior art is known to use the applicant's specially shaped swiveling portion that is of a generally triangular shape that prevents the multiple connections to each of the leashes from riding up along this swiveling part and thus entangling with one another.
It is believed that the use of such a specially shaped connection will prevent the multiple lines from entangling with one another and thus allow the handler to hold several animals, such as dogs on the same leash without the lines entangling or otherwise interfering with the smooth rotation of the swiveling connection.